sinyanorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tale of Moradiin.
The dwarves pray only to one god Moradiin , The great craftsman and the first dwarf. Moradiin Lived alone Deep beneath the mountain of Hraunstaður He was the Blacksmith for the other gods of the land, and made for them all of their weapons to kill each other and jewelry to marry each other. But he was lonely, so he dug into the earth so deep that he made tunnels to the plane of earth and to the plane of fire. From each of these he took an elemental princess for a wife . One wife, the wife of earth, he loved for her sturdiness and strength. The other wife, the wife of fire, he loved for her wit and her temper. To earn their hands in marriage Moradiin competed against the kings of both elemental planes. First he went to wrestle the elemental king of earth. They locked in a grapple that lasted for one year and one day before settling in a draw and becoming fast friends who then swapped stories for another year and a day while seeing who could eat more rocks and drink more ale. After this, his belly full of stones and his blood full of ale, he went to the elemental plane of fire. Here he sought out the elemental king of fire and sought to challenge him at the passion they shared. They would each take one year and one day to forge a weapon and a suit of armor and then duel one another. Moradiin pulled from his haversack his favorite anvil and hammer and set to work. After only one year, finishing a day early moradin and the king of fire came to the designated place for their duel. The king of fire had crafted for himself a beautiful greatsword as tall as a mountain and a fine suit of armor that was so finely polished it was blinding to look upon.Moradiin showed to the duel, his belly full of stone, now molten with the heat of the plane of fire, his blood kept cool by the fine ale, wearing naught but his smithing apron and gloves he showed... Moradiin, had crafted for himself… a New hammer… A smithing hammer. The other elementals laughed as the duel began. Moradiin laughed for he had a trick up his sleeve. As the king of fire swung his sword, Moradiin swayed drunkenly. The blade missed, and came crashing down so hard, it split the mountains above in two and drove a crack that formed the stream in the center of the riverine valley. Moradiin saw his moment and violently vomited the molten rock upon the Kings sword while it was stuck in the earth. As it began to glow he saw the imperfections in is metal and stuck it with his hammer, shattering the king greatsword into one million and one pieces. The king of fire knew he was defeated and allowed Moradiin to leave with his daughter.. When moradin returned to his home with his two wives he dug for each of them a great palace, and made for each of them the finest furniture any of the gods had seen. Then, after a year and a day, each of the wives gave him a son. One with hair as dark as obsidian and eyes as black as cole, and from the other a son with flaming red hair and eyes gold as the sun. He taught these sons the arts of mining, smithing, brewing, agriculture, maths, music, and cooking. They took for themselves wives from the elemental planes until the council of elementals closed their gates to the dwarves. But there were many fine dwarven women with the sturdiness of a mountain, and the wild nature of a fire. The descendants of Moradiin continued to populate until the halls of Hraunstađer roared with laughter of families and bustled with the business of industry.